1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device which outputs voice instructions in an electronic apparatus, such as an office computer, a personal computer, a facsimile device or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, this kind of electronic apparatus has assisted a user who is unfamiliar with key input operations and the like by outputting voice instructions. This approach utilizes the feature of vocal instructions in order that information can be simply transmitted to any person.
In the above-described apparatus, however, the instructions become unnecessary once the user becomes skilled in operating the apparatus, and the vocal instructions which are output at every operation hinder the operation of the apparatus. Hence, apparatus have newly been devised such that, when there is some kind of request for stopping the voice output of the apparatus to the user, the outputting of vocal instructions stops. However, this approach is not an effective means of overcoming the problem, since vocal instructions are output at the first operation of the apparatus by the user.